Squall
The Squall is an interdimensional phenomenon of unknown origin, that appears periodically and transfers matter and energy from the different parallel worlds into theDestroyermen World. The interdimensional phenomenon has been experienced in regions such as the Bermuda Triangle in the western Atlantic and Devils Triangle in the western Pacific however there have been occasions where it appears else where, a few examples include; the Dutch East Indies and in one occasion possibly on land itself in Eastern Europe. The phenomenon Outside effects The outside appearance of the Squall is, basically, the rain squall of enormous size. Physical appearances of the interdimensional phenomenon include sightings such as green and purple lightning. Inside effects Currenly, the only detailed description of the inside effects of Squall was provided by the crew members of USS "Walker". It appears that there is a (presumably spherical) time-space bubble, that served as connection point between two worlds. The observers described it as a greenish dark void in all directions. Object, transferred by Squall, entered the void bubble through outer "wall", which may indicate that the bubble itself have limited size; they usually appeared gradually, as if slowly passing through a certain obstacle. For inside observers, this looks like objects gradually materialized from void in the direction of their movement. There is no gravity or other kind of directed acceleration inside the Squall, and all objects inside are caught in state of weightless as soon as they breached the outer "wall" of the bubble. The momentum of objects, hovever, remained the same as before the entering the Squall, i.e. objects moved by inertia before being stopped by the air resistance. The crew of "Walker" observed the raindrops, stopped in mid-air by air friction. The time is moving inside the bubble, and the general physical laws are applicable. It was stated, hovewer, that the water under the "Walker" disappeared as soon at she penetrated the outer "wall" of the void bubble. It's currently unclear, was seawater filtered by some side-effect on the border of void bubble, or without gravity to hold it, the water mass just dissipated into drops due to the momentum movement. Intelligence As of yet only theories remain as to its cause and origins however it has been noted that all of the transferals from the old worlds to the New World involve those being transferred in possession of large quantities of metal. It has been theorized by Courtney Bradford that the New World (the setting of the Destroyermen series) acts as a kind of relay for the numerous and more than likely infinite number of old worlds. As of yet the interdimensional phenomenon has not been witnessed within the New World other than a destination to it rather than a destination to another world, further enacting upon the theory that the New World is a relay point for many of the old worlds. Physical appearances of the interdimensional phenomenon include sightings such as green and purple lightning. Aboard the USS Walker's transit to the New World it appeared as if time itself stopped (it was witnessed that the rain within the storm remained idle in mid air as they were passing through). Other such anomalies include an infinite void (as the crew of the USS Walker was making its transit a few aboard noted that the ocean beneath their ship seemed to vanish in place of a bottomless void). Known worlds See: Worlds of Destroyermen multiverse Notes The Destroyermen series plays on the idea of the Multi-verse theory that states that there are an infinite number of alternate dimensions. This has been given credit as a few of the Human inhabitants of the old worlds state different, alternate histories that do not coincide with previous historical knowledge of other Human arrivals. One such example is the League of Tripoli which states that in their old world Nazi Germany never existed rather the Nazi party arose in France and incorporated Italy and Spain. Another such novel that plays upon the Multi-verse theory is "The Man in the High Castle", by Philip K. Dick, which takes place in a 1960's United States that lost to the Nazi's and Japanese during world war 2 which has now fully aligned themselves with the Axis powers which rule the entire world. Gallery 9780451462374B.jpg|Cover art of Into the Storm shows Walker entering the squall. 31lKhJG7kJL-1-.jpg|Walker coming out of the squall cover of the combined book Unknown Seas. Russian Cover Into the Storm.png|Russian art of Walker exiting the squall. Category:Content